La règle du jeu a changé
by Vibatee
Summary: Vibatée, un pokémon inconnu, décide de chambouler les lois du monde pokémon. Pour rétablir l'ordre, les dresseurs du nouveau monde doivent combattre son équipe et le vaincre. Akira est l'une de ces nouvelles entraîneuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Les personnages et créatures de « Pokémon » ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne reçois rien pour cet écrit._

**Auteur:** _Ben, moi XD Bref: une fan de yaoi et de pokémon qui aime torturer ses perso._

**Note:** _Certains de ces perso sont un pur fruit de mon imagination ! (ça se voit à la qualité mer...(hum) moyenne de leur personnalité.)_

**Note 2:** _Je ne respecte pas le « scénario de base » si il y a des problèmes avec l'original, c'est normal. Il risque aussi d'y avoir quelques fautes d'orthographe.. ^^'_

**Note 3: **(promis c'est la dernière ) _la partie en italique au début est tirée du bonus « Le voyage de Sacha » du premier film pokémon (une partie seulement). Ce qui est en gras marque le départ de ma fanfic'._

**Résumé:** _Vibatée, un pokémon inconnu, décide de chambouler les lois du monde pokémon. Pour rétablir l'ordre, les dresseurs du nouveau monde doivent combattre son équipe et le vaincre. Akira est l'une de ces nouvelles entraîneuse._

**Chapitre 1:**

_Chacun d'entre nous a un rêve au fond du coeur, un voyage à faire, un destin à suivre. Dans notre imaginaire existe un endroit magique où de merveilleuses créatures dotées d'incroyables pouvoirs, nous aident à réaliser nos rêves. __C'est le monde de Pokémon. Les pokémons peuvent être plus que de simples animaux domestiques. Les dresseurs et leur pokémons rivalisent avec d'autres au cours de stupéfiantes compétitions d'habilité et de stratégie. Les meilleurs dresseurs deviennent un jour des maîtres pokémons. C'est un rêve que beaucoup voudraient voir se réaliser, mais aucun autant que..._ **La ferme !! On la connaît l'histoire ! Mais plus maintenant... La règle du jeu a changé ! J'ai assez de pouvoir pour enfin changer ce monde ! Demain, tout aura été transformé !** **Désormais, tous les pokémons seront capables de parler et ils n'ont plus besoin des ordres de leurs maîtres pour combattre ! Les pokéballs serviront à domestiquer les pokémons et à les appeler, mais ne pourront plus les contenir. Les pseudos « maîtres pokémons » n'ont aucune chance contre moi... Ils ne savent rien de ce nouvel univers ! Les champions des différentes villes qui perdront face à mon équipe seront destitués de leur fonctions et leur arène sera fermée ou sous contrôle de l'un des miens.** **Ainsi, moi, Vibatée, pokémon inconnu, je déclare ce monde révolu ! Nouveaux dresseurs, faîtes vous remarquer et combattez mon équipe. Celui qui me vaincra pourra décider du sort de cette planète. Les vaincus, je les épargnerai... Peut-être.** **Je vous attends, jeunes inconscients. Venez à votre perte !**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Salut ! Moi, c'est Akira ! J'ai seize ans et aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour pour moi: je débute mon « voyage pokémon » comme on dit. J'ai trouvé une drôle de pierre il y a deux semaines, je l'ai confiée à une scientifique qui travaille dans notre petit village et trois jours plus tard, elle me donnait mon tout premier pokémon: un Kabuto. J'étais au comble du bonheur ! Je vais enfin quitter ma maison et voir de mes propres yeux ce nouveau monde dont on parle tant ! Je ne me prétends pas dresseuse pokémons, non. Je veux pouvoir observer de vraies créatures dans leur milieu naturel et les reproduire dans mon carnet de croquis. Et oui ! J'suis passionnée par le dessin ! Je fais mon sac. Lorsque je suis prête, je m'attarde devant le miroir... Je ne m'aime pas. Mes cheveux roux, presque rouges, ne me plaisent pas... Le pire est là. Je n'ai aucune raison de complexer, et pourtant... Je sens quelque chose monter sur ma jambe, sous mon jean.

« -Kabu ! Sors de là !

-Nan ! Pas tant que tu te dévalueras !

-Okay, j'ai compris. Viens là. »

Je le prend dans mes bras. Ici, lui et la scientifique qui me l'a donné sont mes seuls amis. Les filles de mon âge courent les garçons et se foutent éperduement de tout ce qui ne tourne pas autour de leur petite personne.

« -On y go, Akira ?

-Ouaip. On y va ! »

Je descends les escalier avec mon bagage. Je prends des provisions dans le frigo et vais dans le salon. Mes parents sont figés devant la TV.

« -Ca y est, je pars.

-Okay.

-... Vous voulez que je vous appelle quand je peux ?

-Si tu veux.

-... Vous vous en foutez complétement...

-On écoute notre émission, là ! Alors silence ! »

Vous allez en avoir du silence ! Je sors en claquant la porte. Enfin, c'est fini ! Plus de parents, plus de faux amis ! La liberté, loin de ce trou paumé ! Mon Kabuto sur l'épaule, je me dirige vers le petit chemin qui mène à la ville. Quelqu'un m'interpèle. Je me retourne... C'est Miss Tigri ! La scientifique fana de « Miaouss & co » et ma seule amie humaine !

« -Akira ! T'allais pas partir sans me dire aurevoir non plus !

-Désolée, j'ai cru qu'avec ton travail...

-Il peuvent se passer de moi cinq minutes. Alors, vous êtes en forme tous les deux ?

-Ouais ! Mon Aki' et moi, on va faire le tour du monde !!

-Pourquoi pas. Au fait, tiens. C'est mon nouveau prototype de pokédex: tu pourras m'envoyer des données avec et je te communiquerais mes découvertes !

-Ouah ! T'es trop gentille, Miss !

-C'est pas tout ! Voilà quelques pokéballs . Tu pourras apprivoiser des pokémons pour que Kabu ai de la compagnie !

-Merci... Vraiment... »

Je la prends dans mes bras avant d'aller sur le chemin, non sans un dernier regard à ma meilleure amie et mantor. Ca y est, je pars définitivement ! Je marche jusqu'à la première ville et me réfugie dans le Centre-pokémon pour me renseigner sur les créatures des environs et faire faire un bilan de santé à mon Kabuto. Demain, ce sera mon tout premier jour dans le « nouveau monde » ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Suite ? Pas suite ? (de toute façon, j'en ai pour 3 chapitre :p) A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, j'vais pas tout remettre à chaque fois.

**La plus part des perso ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne rien à écrire ceci et je continuerais à écrire même si ça reste une grosse co***rie ! **

Maintenant, voici la suite, attendue ou non !

**Chapitre 2**

Très loin, sur une île perdue au milieu de nul part.

« -Vibatée. Tu en es où ?

-Toutes les arènes sont occupées par nos camarades.

-Tu trouves des dresseurs intéressants ?

-... Non. Ils sont pathétiques. Ils cherchent à retrouver les anciennes méthodes. Résultat: leurs pokémons se vexent et nous, on s'ennuie.

-Tu vas sortir alors... ?

-Hein ?

-Tu vas me laisser seul ?

-Non, parce que tu m'accompagnes !

-Qu ?! Euh... Les meurtres, c'est pas mon truc.

-Allez, tu seras pas obligé de tuer: on va juste leur mettre un peu la pression.

-Je le sens mal... »

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Pffioou... Ca fait des heures que je m'entraîne avec mon Kabuto. Et ouais ! Je fais les même exercices que mon pokémon ! Là, c'est ma pause dessin. Je viens de repérer un Aspicot qui ne semble pas farouche. Je fais son portrait, mais quelqu'un s'approche.

« -Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!

-Pardon ?

-C'est mon pokémon !

-Oh... Navrée, j'aurais dû vous demander d'abord. Je fais son croquis. »

Il m'arrache la feuille des mains, la fixe puis me regarde.

« -T'es pas une dresseuse ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Alors, c'est quoi ça ?

-« Ca », c'est mon Kabuto !

-... C'est ton seul pokémon ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais comment on en attrape ? Si tu veux, j'te montre. »

Je veux répliquer que je n'ai pas envie , mais un bruissement m'arrête. Un OVNI passe à toute vitesse pour se planquer dans une petite caverne un peu plus loin.

« -Viens, j'vais te montrer. »

Je le suis par pure curiosité, mais je vois bien que nos deux amis ne sont pas du tout emballés par cette idée. Le garçon se poste devant le trou. Je peux apercevoir deux grands yeux appeurés dans le noir. L'autre humain lance une pokéball sur la créature qui lui revient presque immédiatement.

« -Akira ! Faut pas l'embêter !

-Oui, Léo ! Faut pas rester là. Laisse tomber !

-La ferme Aspi ! Je vais attraper cette bestiole ! »

Il met la main dedans, mais...

« -GHA ! Il me mord ! Sale bête ! »

Il s'éloigne vivement avant de prendre la fuite. Son insecte le suit, agacé par la stupidité de son maître. Je me tourne vers mon compagnon de route.

« -Il a peur. Il ne faut pas le brusquer. »

Pas le brusquer ? Compris !

« -Euh... Salut... Tu veux pas sortir ?

-Allez-vous en ! Sinon j'vous mords !

-Arrête, j'veux pas te faire de mal.

-Les dresseurs sont tous les même !

-J'suis pas dresseuse, j'suis dessinatrice ! »

Il ne dit rien...

« -Okay, je te crois. »

Un pokémon à quatre pattes avance. J'ai déjà vu cette espèce à la TV, mais...

« -Tu... Tu es un...

-Caninos, oui.

-Mais...

-Je suis noir, je sais. Je suis un « shiney » comme on dit.

-Ouah ! T'es le premier que je rencontre ! J'peux te dessiner ?

-Hein ?

-Je dessine pour de vrai ! Regarde. »

Je lui montre mes croquis. Il sourit, visiblement amusé. Il me dit qu'il est d'accord alors j'en profite. Mon Kabuto établit le contact . « Yeng » est le nom du Caninos. Je lui ai demandé si il avait un clan, il m'a répondu que non mais qu'il avait des amis qui s'amusaient un peu plus loin. Après une petite dizaine de minutes, des voix se font entendre. Les oreilles du shiney se sont dressées presque automatiquement. Je commence à discerner des mots, mais c'est Kabu qui m'explique ce qui se passe: des pokémons sont à la recherche mon modèle actuel. Je demande au concerné si ils sont amis ou ennemis.

« -Pas de problème: mes camarades ont fini de jouer.

-Ils ont l'air inquiet pour toi.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être séparé du groupe, c'est pour ça.

-... »

Même entre pokémons ils sont plus solidaires que les humains. Yeng me demande si j'ai terminé, je lui montre le résultat. Son sourire s'étend.

« -Tu te débrouilles bien ! Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin rencontrer un « dresseur » qui ne suit pas les anciennes méthodes. Au fait, quel est ton nom ?

-Akira.

-Et bien, Akira, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Il fait une sorte de révérance avant de se frotter légérement à mon Kabuto pour nous dire aurevoir. Il s'en va... Nous reprenons donc l'entraînement après avoir envoyé un message à Miss Tigri pour qu'elle m'éclaire au sujet des shiney.

Je m'effondre à la suite des 15 minutes de course. J'ai vraiment des progrès à faire. Je suis exténuée, allongée sur le sol, en sueur, le souffle court. Je ferme les yeux pour me détendre... Pfffioou... Mais je suis dérangée dans mon repos par les cris paniqués de Kabuto qui court autour de moi sans s'arrêter.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Là-haut ! Là-haut !!! »

Je lève les yeux pour tomber nez à bec avec un rapasdepic qui me dévisage. La seconde suivante, un minuscule goupix descend de son dos et me tend une lettre qu'il tenait dans sa gueule. Je la prends et ils repartent avant même que je ne l'ouvre. Je regarde à l'intérieur... Kabuto grimpe mon dos pour lire par dessus mon épaule. Alors...

_« Nouvelle dresseuse pokémon,_

_Vous avez été remarqué durant votre séjour dans cette ville. Je vous invite donc à vous présenter à l'arène pour combattre mon champion dès que vous vous en sentirez la force. Vous avez droit à autant d'essais qu'il vous sera nécessaire, mais prenez garde à la santé de votre ami. Présentez cette lettre aux gardiens de l'arène pour entrer. __Je vous souhaite bonne chance et espère que je devrais vous envoyer d'autres lettres pour de nouveaux affrontements._

_Sous signé: Vibatée »_

... Vibatée ?... C'est le pokémon qui a changé le monde avec ses pouvoirs ! Il paraît qu'il n'y a presque personne qui l'intéresse... Pourquoi moi ?... L'arène.

« -Allez Kabuto ! Il faut vite gagner en expérience si on veut se faire remarquer pendant ce combat ! Je sais qu'on est capable de le faire ! »

Mon ami est encore plus excité que moi ! Nous reprenons rapidement notre programme d'entraînement.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Pendant ce temps, sur l'île.

« -Tu es sûr de toi, Yeng ?

-Oui. Akira ne connaît même pas les anciennes règles de dressage.

-Elle ne se prétend pas future maître pokémons comme d'autres ?

-Non, elle est dessinatrice et elle s'en sort bien.

-Son « compagnon » ?

-Il a l'air heureux. Ils s'entendent bien. C'est un Kabuto, mais il ne semble pas aggressif.

-... Je te fais confiance Yeng. J'espère ne pas avoir à le regretter.

-J'endurerais la sentence si elle te déçoit.

-Arrête. Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal à toi.

-Vibatée... Promet moi que tu ne la blesseras pas !

-... D'accord, d'accord... C'est juré. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je m'entraîne avec Kabuto. Entre temps, j'ai commencé à sympathiser avec un Arcko qui traîne dans le bois d'à côté. Je pense qu'on est prêt ! Du moins... Pour un essai.  
Après une petite pause au centre pokémon, nous nous présentons devant l'arène. Elle est gardée par cinq Tyranocif qui ne semblent pas commode du tout.

« -Qu'est-c'tu r'garde, gamine ?! Fiche le camp: on bosse !

-Euh... Je suis venue pour affronter le...

-Mais bien sûr ! Ecoute: personne ne peut entrer sans... »

Je lui tends presque instinctivement la lettre. Il me regarde, étonné, puis me laisse passer après m'avoir soufflé un « fais gaffe » peu rassurant. Je franchis la porte pour me retrouver face à un Débugant peu engageant.

« -Euh... Bonjour...

-Je suis le premier combatant de cette arène ! Tu es la première à entrer ici. Ton pokémon doit me vaincre pour passer à l'adversaire suivant et peut-être affronter le pokémon roche-combat de l'équipe de Vibatée. »

Hum... Okay, mais bon... Je me penche vers mon Kabuto.

« -T'es prêt ? Tu veux qu'on tente ?

-Oui ! Tu me fais confiance pour le combat ? »

Je lui souris. Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en lui, mais c'est notre premier vrai combat. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vois que le Débugant se moque de nous.

« -On voit que vous êtes novices. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

-On a le droit de tenter !

-C'est ça, restes fossilisés. Tu peux toujours y croire, mais ta manipulatrice n'a pas l'air de savoir comment se comporter.

-Et alors ?! Akira est mon amie et tant qu'elle me fait confiance, je n'ai aucune raison d'abandonner ! »

Ouah... Kabuto a l'air d'y croire dur comme fer. Je sais qu'il peut y arriver sans mon aide. Le pokémon se met en position d'attaque, mon ami semble être animé par un feu que je ne lui connaissait pas. Un Miaouss avec un sablier apparaît.

« -Début du combat ! »

A la seconde même où ces mots furent jetés, le Débugant a foncé sur mon pauvre Kabu. Il tente de lui assener un coup de pied, mais mon camarade s'est scotché à sa jambe dans tous les sens. Résultat, il perd l'équilibre et s'effondre sur le sol.  
Glubs... Kabuto en a profité pour l'attaquer au visage à coups de combo-griffe. Il me fait peur là.

« -BHA ! Ca suffit ! J'abandonne ! J'abandonne !

-Tu es bien trop prétencieux Débugant. »

Qui a dit ça ? Je regarde partout... Rien. Soudain, une pierre volante apparaît. C'est quoi ce bin's ?!

« -Mon nom est Racaillou. Je suis le deuxième combatant de l'arène. »

Je veux dire quelque chose, mais le pokémon chat ordonne le début de la bataille. Par contre, cette drôle de pierre n'a pas de jambe... Comment mon Kabu va t-il faire ? Notre adversaire charge, mon ami se met en position défensive, mais le Racaillou l'attrape au bord de sa carapace et le retourne.  
Oh, non ! C'est comme les caratrocs ! Quand on le met sur le dos, il ne peut pas se relever seul ! L'autre charge à nouveau, Kabuto subit le choc de plein fouet.

« -STOP !!

-Quoi ? C'est hors de question !

-Ca suffit ! On a perdu, arrêtez ! »

Ouf, il le laisse tranquille. Je récupère mon camarade et le porte jusqu'au centre pokémon. On ne s'est pas assez entraîné... Pour l'instant, il faut qu'il se repose. Nous retenterons peut-être un autre jour.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

« -Alors ? Elle s'en sort ta protégée ?

-Son pokémon a vaincu Débugant, mais Racaillou a gagné.

-Pas assez entraînés.

-Sans doute... Tu es déçu ?

-Nan, t'inquiète. Pour l'instant, je veux voir si elle et son équipe sont capables de battre Fossile.

-C'est lui que tu as mit dans la première arène ?

-Hum. Il aime évaluer ses adversaires pour voir si ils sont dignes de passer ou non .

-... Tu l'apprécies cet Ossatueur, je me trompe ?

-Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Hé ! Fossile est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Toi, t'es au-dessus de tout ça. »

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ouaaah ! Y'a pas à dire, on s'sent mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil !

« -Yop, Kabu ! T'es prêt pour l'entraînement ?

-Ouaich' ! Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que je combate des VRAIS pokémons ! »

« Des vrais pokémons » ?... Le Arcko ! J'pourrais lui demander de l'aide ! J'attrape mon ami, mon sac et je cours vers l'extérieur. Une fois près du bois, je ne suis pas surprise de voir le pokémon plante sur la souche d'où il nous observe tous les jours.

« -Salut Arck' !

-Hello les dressés ! Ca s'est passé comment à l'arène ?

-... C'était... Court.

-Z'avez loupé quand ?

-2° combat.

-C'est déjà pas mal.

-Arrête de te foutre de nous.

-Rooh ! C'est bon. Je crois que votre principal problème est le type de pokémon.

-Le type ?

-Hum. Kabu ne sait pas encore utiliser ses attaques eau et/ou plante. Contre des pokémon roche, il va pas faire grand chose. »

Mouais, pas faux. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça ?... Je connais ce regard.

« -C'est quoi ton idée ?

-Je peux t'aider pour t'entraîner Kabuto, mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Je pourrais aussi bien combattre en réserve.

-Tu... Tu serais prêt à entrer dans notre équipe ?

-Soyons joueur ! Si tu me bats, Kabuto, je me laisse apprivoiser ! Ca vous va ? »

Génial ! Un vrai combat pour un pokémon ! Arcko me dit de me placer environ deux mètres derrière mon Kabu et de ne pas hésiter à lui donner des conseils sur la tactique à suivre. Bon, voyons ce que ça donne... Kabuto saute sur le pokémon plante qui l'évite sans peine. Je lui dis de ne pas jouer sur la vitesse ni sur l'esquive: il est trop lent. Archo a l'avantage du type, je ne sais pas si nous allons réussir. Il envoie un « Ecras'face » sur la coquille de mon ami qui se retourne sous le choc.

« -En fait, tu as aussi un problème déquilibre mon pauv'vieux ! 'Faut pas que t'hésites à t'accrocher au sol pour ne pas être sur le dos.

-Okay, j'y penserais, mais... Tu pourrais pas me remettre sur mes pattes ? »

L'autre éclate de rire avant de l'aider. Ils se repositionnent et reprennent le combat...  
Je crois que Arcko veut être apprivoisé... J'observe attentivement chaque mouvement des deux pokémons... Les vrais affrontements sont très intéressants.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

« -Tu m'as appelé, Vibatée ?

-Oui. Ique prétend avoir trouvé un nouveau dresseur prometteur.

-Ique ? Le lokhlass avec les dents d'Aligatueur ? Il doit être frappé ce gars alors.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais je ne peux écarter personne.

-... Tu ne fais pas confiance pour Akira.

-T'es parano ou quoi ? Cette fille est persévérente ! Je ne l'oublie pas !

-... -Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai confiance en toi. J'veux pas qu'on se brouille pour si peu.

-Si Ique a remarqué un dresseur, c'est parcequ'il doit être dangereux ! Si il arrive jusqu'à toi et qu'il te tue ?!

-... Si il me tue, il ne pourra pas revenir au monde d'avant.

-Dans l'autre monde, il ne peut pas tuer !

-Allez ! Rien ne dit qu'il va finir la première arène. J'ai trois nouveaux repérés et on ne sait même pas si l'un d'eux ces cinq là arrivera à la moitié de l'équipe !

-Promet moi une dernière fois que tu ne tueras pas Akira et ses amis.

-Okay, mais si elle assassine l'un des miens, ça ne tient plus. D'ac ?

-D'ac'. »

-__-___-___-_-___-__-_-_-___-_-_-_-__-__-__-__-_-_-___-

**Voilà !  
Alors, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai des gens qui lisent ma fic, mais bon...  
La suite... Avant l'année prochaine -_-"**

**Nan, je déconne.  
Je prends mon temps parceque j'ai l'impression que personne ne s'intéresse à cette histoire** (ce qui est sans doute vrai...)

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

**Merci Amir pour ton rewiew !  
Ca m'a boosté à bloc !  
J'ai repris l'écriture avec plus de détermination que jamais !**

**Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Chapitre 4**

« -Allez Kabu ! Dernier assaut pour aujourd'hui ! »

Il était temps ! On a passé deux jours à nous battre encore et encore contre Arcko... Dernière tentative ! L'adversaire enchaîne les « Ecras'face » pendant que mon pokémon se braque sur la défensive encaissant chaque coup en s'aggrippant au sol. Mais une « vive-attaque » le met hors-jeu.

« -Tu fais des progrès, mais Vib' est entraîné. J'ai bien peur que s'il s'attaque à vous, vous ne vous en sortiez pas.

-Si il s'attaque à nous ?

-Oui. Vous savez pas ? Lui et ses sbires s'amusent à attaquer les dresseurs. Et, vu votre niveau, 'z'avez toutes les chances de vous faire massacrer.

-Pardon ?

-Ouaich' ! Z'êtes trop nuls ! »

Mon Kabuto grogne de rage avant de se jeter sur Arcko. Son attaque tranche le touche de plein fouet et le pokémon plante s'effondre au sol... Il est blessé ! Il saigne !

« -Arcko ! Ca va ? Répond !

-... Joli coup... Bien joué...

-Ca va aller... Tu vas t'en sortir... »

Je le prends dans mes bras et pose mon ami sur mon épaule. Je cours vers le centre-pokémon.  
Quand j'entre, l'infirmière me dévisage comme si j'étais folle. Je lui montre la plaie du pokémon que je lui ai amené, elle semble paniquée. Je la laisse l'emporter et m'assois sur l'un des fauteuils de l'entrée. Mon camarade de voyage fait les 100 pas en s'insultant lui et son « manque de self-contrôle ». J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas grave.  
Si le nouveau monde est cruel en un point, c'est bien celui-là: tout pokémon peut mourir lors d'un combat ou tuer un dresseur accidentellement... Voir volontairement.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

« -Alors, Vitée. Du nouveau côté dresseurs ?

-L'un d'eux a réussi à vaincre Fossile.

-Oh... Tu veux dire que Fossile l'a laissé gagner.

-Oui. Enfin, c'est le résultat qui compte.

-Si on veut...

-Quoi encore ?!

-... Rien.

-Yeng ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-... Un de nos espions... Il m'a dit que le pokémon d'Akira en a blessé un autre gravement...

-...

-J'pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui n'était pas violent, mais là...

-Chut. Calme toi. C'est peut-être juste un accident.

-...

-Okay, écoute... On a des amis sur place, je vais leur demander de vérifier si l'autre s'en est sortit.

-... Merci...

-Je ferais tout pour toi.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

« -Debout les gens !!

-QWA ?!!? »

Je viens de tomber du bans sur,lequel je m'étais endormie... Ca fait mal !

« -C'est quoi le 'blème ?...

-Rien. Juste que je suis en vie si ça vous intéresse. »

Ouah ! C'est vrai ! Il a l'air d'aller super bien ! Il nous sourit avant de se placer juste devant moi.

« -Je suis forcé d'avouer que ton Kabuto m'a battu. Si tu veux de moi dans ton équipe, je me laisse apprivoiser. »

Je reste en bug deux secondes avant de sortir une des pokéballs que Miss Tigri m'a donné et je la lui tends. Il se met à rire.

« -D'ac' ! Faut Tout t'apprendre ! »

Il me remet l'objet en main et m'explique que ça, Vibatée n'a pas pû le changer: il faut que ce soit le dresseur qui envoie la ball sur le pokémon voulu. Je suis ses conseils et je regarde attentivement le spectacle pour être sûre de bien comprendre.  
Lorsque la pokéball entre en contact avec Arcko, le pokémon est entouré d'un hallo multicolore. Ca dure quelques secondes puis le ball retombe au sol. Je la ramasse et fixe mon nouveau camarade.

« -Maintenant, tu peux m'appeler avec ça !

-Cool, mais... Comment j'vais faire pour ne pas confondre mes différents pokémons ?

-Je ne sais pas: chacun a sa méthode. »

J'ai une idée ! Je prends un marqueur et je dessine un mini Kabuto et une tête d'Arcko sur leur « émetteur » respectif.

« -Pas de confusion comme ça ! »

Le pokémon préhistorique semble euphorique. Je pense qu'il est surtout heureux d'avoir un vrai camarade dans l'équipe.  
Allez ! Nous allons retenter l'arène à nous trois ! Nous passons devant les Tyranocifs sans qu'ils ne bronchent. Je crois qu'ils se souviennent de nous.  
Dès que nous franchissons la porte, la Débugant de la dernière fois nous fusille du regard.  
Racaillou se poste devant nous.

« -Alors ? Tu n'as pas eu ta ration l'autre jour ? Il t'en faut encore ?

-Ouais: j'suis maso.

-Et c'est qui l'autre ?

-C'est Arcko, une sorte de coach. »

En disant ça, il fait un clin d'oeil à son ami. Le même Miaouss que la dernière fois apparaît et donne le signal du début de combat.  
La pierre charge et mon compagnon réagit à l'identique du dernier affrontement. Racaillou attrape les bords de la carapace de mon pokémon, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas pareil. L'ennemi a beau tirer, Kabuto reste accroché au sol. Ca, c'est le résultat des combats avec Arcko !

« -Qu... ?! Tu vas te détâcher, oui !? »

Je ricane intérieurement. Mon camarade est nettement plus fort qu'à la dernère rencontre et je pense qu'il va réussir sans problème !  
D'ici, je peux voir le corps pierreux de l'adversaire devenir humide. Ses bras semblent tendus à l'extrème, je souris.

« -Kab', maintenant ! »

A ces mots, mon pokémon se décroche, le Racaillou est emporté en arrière dans son élan et s'assome contre le mur de l'arène. Mon camarade s'en sort bien, le Miaouss arrête le combat et le déclare vainqueur.

« -Yes ! J'ai gagné !!!

-Te réjouis pas trop vite mon pote ! Le champion ici, c'est Fossile et lui, tu l'auras pas grâce à tes pitreries.

-Rabat joie ! Qu'il vienne ! On s'affrontera entre restes de créatures !

-Mon nom est plus en rapport avec mon âge qu'avec mon espèce. »

Qu ?! C'est quoi ce truc ?! Il est bizarre !

« -C... C'est un casque en os, je rêve pas ?!

-Non, en effet. Fossile est un Ossatueur. Il se bat et se protège avec des armes et armures en carcasse.

-C'est d'un goût. »

Je pose mon regard sur le pokémon plante. Il semble savoir beaucoup de chose sur ce monde.

« -Lequel d'entre vous sera mon adversaire ?

-Moi !

-Un pokémon préhistorique ? Parfait. Commençons ! »

Une lumière aveuglante remplit la pièce. Les deux combatants se font face sans ciller. Je ne sais pas qu'elle tactique adopter pour ce genre de pokémon. J'observe la scène et quelque chose sur Fossile m'interpèle: il a un étrange bracelet au poignet droit... Est-ce que c'est important ? Je le demande au nouveau de mon équipe, il me répond juste « Non »... Il me cache quelque chose !... Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en dira plus pour l'instant.  
Je me reconcentre sur le combat qui n'a toujours pas débuté. Soudain, le champion disparaît pour se retrouver juste devant mon pokémon avant de lui assener un coup de « Mass d'os » qui l'envoie se fracasser sur la paroie. Je pousse un cri d'effroie avant de courir pour le rejoindre.

« -Déjà fini ? Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques heures, un dresseur m'a vaincu. Je trouve votre prestation décev...

-C'est pas terminé !

-Pardon ?

-Si Kabuto ne peut plus se battre, moi si ! Mon nom est Arcko et je rétablierais l'honneur de mes compagnons !

-Arcko, hum ? Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

-Que le combat commence. »

-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-__-___-_-_-__-_-___-__-___-_-__-__-_-_-__-_-

**Voili voilou !  
La suite... Quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire :p**

**Normalement, elle sera posté avant 15 jours !  
Merci d'avoir lu  
A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'suis en retard, j'suis en retard  
Même très très très en retard !!!  
Désolée, vraiment, mais j'ai pas dut tout pensé à cette anfic' tellement j'étais ocupée par mes histoires sur fictionpress.  
Encore pardon,  
voilà la suite.**

**Chapitre 4**

Mon nouveau pokémon s'avance en fixant son adversaire.  
Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux... Les deux chargent en même temps, le contact de leurs attaques fait des étincelles. C'est vraiment impressionant ! Les deux combattants semblent augmenter leur vitesse et leur esquive, je n'arrive plus à les suivre du regard. Soudain, un craquement atroce résonne dans toute l'arène, mais il y a trop de poussière pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

« -Echec et mat !

-Ghh...

-Akira, Kabuto, nous avons gagné ! »

C'est... C'est vrai ? Le nuage gris commence à se dissiper. L'Ossatueur est contre le mur qui a été fissuré par le choc. Arcko est debout devant lui ; il a l'air fier de sa victoire, mais il aide le champion à se relever.

« -Tu es bon combattant, Arcko. Merci pour cet affrontement. »

Ils se saluent puis le pokémon armé de son os s'approche de moi.

« -Bravo, et courage pour la suite. »

Il me prend la main et me pose quelque chose dedans... Une pierre précieuse ?

« -Euh...

-Je suis sûr que ce bavard de pokémon plante t'expliquera tout. Partez maintenant. »

Je le salue et nous quittons le bâtiment. En sortant, j'aperçois un garçon de mon âge accompagné d'un abra qui passe les Tyrannocifs en leur montrant un bout de papier... Ca me rassure de voir qu'il y a d'autres personnes en course.  
Après un bref passage au centre pokémon, je demande à Arcko des informations sur l'objet que j'ai reçu.

« -C'est... Le même système que les badges !

Ca prouve que tu as battu le champion.

-Juste ça ?

-... Non... En fait, il te faut les 8 pierres pour atteindre Vibatée. D'après les rumeurs, il vit sur une île où ses camarades vont et viennent à leur guise.

-Tu me caches un truc par rapport au bracelet de Fossile ?

-... J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parceque j'tiens à la vie !! »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt. Il serait en danger en nous expliquant ce genre de chose ?

« -Mais...

-J'en sais beaucoup sur le nouveau monde... Peut-être même trop, mais je sais ce que je n'ai pas le droit de révéler.

-Quand même... Au point de te faire tuer...

-Ca peut te paraître étrange Kabuto, mais moi je les ai vus à l'oeuvre ! C'est pas une équipe que ce pokémon a ! C'est des assassins en puissances ! »

Waouh... Il a vraiment peur. C'est bizarre, d'habitude il semble si sûr de lui...  
***bibip bibibip***  
Hé ! C'est mon pokédex !? Je l'ouvre...

« - Hey ! Akira ! J'ai les infos que tu m'as demandé !

-Euh... Miss Tigri ? C'est toi ?

-Ben, oui ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Le pokédex que je t'ai donné sert aussi de pokématos.

-Ah ?... Okay... Donc, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Oui ! Les shiney, tu te souviens ? J'ai des tuyaux ! Tu veux l'aspect comportemental ou l'aspect technique des combats ?

-Les deux, tant qu'à faire.

-Alors ! Pour les affrontements, ça change presque rien. C'est surtout l'adversaire qui est déstabilisé par la couleur du pokémon. L'aspect moral est beaucoup plus intéressant !

-Raconte.

-Bon, soit ils sont admirés par leur espèce ou, tout au contraire, ils se font rejeter. Certains quittent leur clan pour trouver un havre de paix, mais d'autres restent là et subissent jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

-C'est glauque.

-Hum. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as vu un shiney ?

-Oui ! Un caninos noir. Il s'appelle Yeng, il est très gentil et...

-Yeng ?! Aki, ce pokémon est... »

**CLAC **

Hein ? Je fixe le pokémon plante.

« -Arcko, pourquoi tu as raccroché ?

-Vous avez rencontré le caninos noir ?! Vous avez vu Yeng ?!

-Oui, et alors ? Il...

-Tu as des préjugés à mon égard, pokémon de base ? »

Ahhh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!  
Le canidé avance vers nous, le regard dur. Une créature de type feu et une de type végétale... Ca ne va pas le faire !

« -Akira, Kabuto, ravi de vous revoir. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Arcko. Navré si je t'ai offensé, shiney.

-Tu connais mon nom, je sais également le tien. »

Ils se fixent. Mon équipier vert semble appeuré. Pendant quelques secondes qui m'ont l'air d'une éternité, aucun de nous ne bouge.

« -Repartons à zéro, Arcko ! Je suis donc Yeng et je suis venu pour féliciter Akira et son équipe pour leur victoire. A ce que j'ai comprit, tu en fais partie, non ?

-Exact. Mais... Comment sais-tu que nous avons vaincu Fossile ?

-J'ai des amis dans le coin. Ils m'ont dit qu'une fille aux cheveux rouges était la 3° dresseuse à réussir l'arène. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'ils parlaient d'Akira. »

Je ne sais plus où me mettre... En même temps, l'attitude du pokémon chien m'intrigue. Il a l'air tendu, comme si un ronflex allait lui tomber dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Mon Kabuto intervient.

« -Yeng, ça ne va pas ?

-...

-Tu peux nous le dire si t'as des ennuis.

-Rien, c'est juste que... Je me suis disputé avec mon chef de clan.

-C'est pas grave au moins ?

-Non, mais... Je préfère rester loin de lui le temps qu'il me pardonne.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes brouillés ?

-Il n'aime pas que je traîne avec des humains.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas à lui de décider pour toi, non ? »

Il nous regarde, triste.

« -C'est un tyran ton supérieur ?

-Non, enfin... Ca.. Dépend... »

Je caresse sa tête. Il est au bord des larmes... Arcko et Kabuto le réconfortent par des paroles, mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

« -Où est-il ?!

-Calme toi, Vibatée... Il n'a pas pû aller bien loin...

-Si, justement ! Il a pû se téléporter n'importe où dans ce monde !

-J't'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si il était perdu...

-Ah oui ? Et si son groupe le retrouve ? Si le Arcanin ou le Démolosse qui le commandaient avant décidaient de se venger de sa trahison ?! Retrouvez le !!

-Ca ne sert à rien de hurler ! Ca ne le fera pas revenir plus vite.

-...

-J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête là.

-Je pars à sa recherche !

-Non ! Ca reviendrait à te livrer en pâture aux dresseurs !... Vib', tu restes ici. Nous allons mobiliser les champions d'arènes et organiser une battue !

-Raniack, promet moi de na pas le blesser ! C'est ma faute si il s'est enfuit.

-Arrête de culpabiliser. Tu lui as dit de na pas s'attacher à cette humaine et c'est vrai que c'est mieux pour nous tous.

-...

-Un problème ?

-Akira ! Allez voir cette fille, je suis sûr qu'il sera là bas ! »

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Yeng s'est calmé. Et heureusement: je ne savais plus comment gérer son émotion. Ca m'a fait mal de le voir si faible. Je lui ai même proposé de faire partie de mon équipe, mais il m'a sourit en disant qu'il s'était promit d'être aux côtés de son « maître » tant qu'il ne le repousserait pas.

« -Dis moi, Yeng, le bracelet que tu portes au poignet gauche... Ce n'est pas le même que celui de Fossile ?

-Ca ?... Décris moi le bijou dont tu me parles. »

Je lui raconte tant bien que mal mes bribes de souvenirs à ce propos. Il m'écoute attentivement tout en observant son propre accessoire.

« -Nan, ça n'a rien à voir. Je sais qu'ils doivent se ressembler mais c'est totalement différent.

-En quoi ?

-... J'peux pas te le dire, j'ai pas le droit.

-Ce nouveau monde a l'air bien contreignant...

-Pas tant que ça... C'est mieux pour moi aussi si tu l'ignores. »

J'acquièce d'un hochement de tête sans comprendre où il veut en venir. Mon pokémon de départ s'approche.

« -Yeng ?... Ca te dérangerait de jouer avec moi ? T'es pas obliger d'accept...

-Si ta dresseuse est d'accord, je serais plus que ravi de m'amuser avec toi.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller ! »

Ils me laissent pour aller un peu plus loin. J'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'enfants, c'est plutôt drôle. Je les vois entraîner Arcko dans leurs jeux étranges. On dirait qu'ils sont isolés de tout.  
***bibibip bibibip***  
J'attrape aussi discrètement que possible mon pokématos: je ne veux pas rompre leurs rêves.

« -Allo ?

-Aki ! C'est re-moi. Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez ?

-Désolée, c'était mon nouveau pokémon, un Arcko assez bizarre.

-Okay, je comprends mieux. Mais je voulais te dire trois choses sur Yeng. D'abord, il est parfois en vadrouille et dans ce cas, il vaut mieux ne pas l'attaquer. Il a des amis qqui veillent sur sa santé plus que sur leur propre vie. Ensuite, ne te fies pas à son air doux: c'est un combattant exceptionnel à ce qu'on m'a dit. Et enfin, il est... »  
_**GRRRROOOAC**_  
Zut ! Je n'ai pas pû entendre la fin ! Ce cri, c'est le Rapasdepic de l'autre jour.

« -Désolée Miss ! J'te rappelle ! »

Je raccroche et je me mets face au pokémon volant. Le même Goupix que la dernière fois me tend une nouvelle lettre.

« -Merci...

-A vot' service ! J'dois également vous prévenir que il y a maintenant 10 dresseurs en course pour l'avenir du monde.

Oh... Merci pour l'information... Ils sont forts ?

-Si Vibatée les a repéré, évidemment. »

J'essaie de sourire. Je crains pour la suite: je suis loin d'être une bonne dresseuse et mon équipe est encore assez basique côté capacité.  
Ils partent... J'ouvre l'enveloppe...

« -Les amis ! On est invités à nous rendre à l'arène suivante !... Yeng, Arcko, vous avez des infos sur le champion ? »

Ils se regardent puis le shiney prend la parole.

« -Disons que c'est UNE championne un peu... Etrange. Je préfère te laisser la surprise. »

Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Bon, pas grave.  
Je déclare ma pause dessin ouverte ! Je pars à la recherche d'un pokémon avec mon équipe et le Caninos.

« -Vous trouvez quelque chose ?

-Il y a un Salamèche un peu plus loin.

-T'es sûr Kabu ?

-Je sais encore à quoi ressemble un Salamèche !

-Ouais, mais à ce niveau là, c'est plus un Reptincel qu'un pokémon de base. »

Je me tourne vers Arcko. C'est lui qui vient de rectifier les observations du pokémon préhistorique. Mes deux amis se tuent du regard. Chacun refusant l'avis de l'autre.

« -Hey ! Les dressés ! Z'allez pas vous battre pour ça !

-Les dressés ?! »

Yeng les a calmé. Il est allé vers une plaine déboisée et semble nous attendre. Je me décide à me rapprocher puisque le pokémon feu (quel qu'il soit) se trouve là-bas.  
Hum... Je le vois... C'est vrai qu'il semble un peu entre les deux pokémons. Je demande son opinion au shiney. Il l'observe une seconde puis se tourne vers moi.

« -Je pense que ce Salamèche est en phase d'évoluer en Reptincel. C'est l'un des aléas du nouveau monde: le passage à la forme suivante est plus long.

-Ca dure combien de temps environ ?

-Deux ou trois jours. Mais ça peut aller de un mois jusqu'à des années si le pokémon ne veut pas se transformer. »

Etonnant ! J'ignorais tout ça... Ouais, bon. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas grand chose.

« -Lui, il est plus preche de sa base ou... ?

-Attends, j'vais lui demander. »

Je veux le retenir, mais il se trouvait déjà à moin d'un mètre de la créature de type feu. Il entame la discussion puis me fait signe de venir. Mes deux camarades me suivent, curieux.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

« -Vous l'avez trouvé ?

-Non, désolée Vib'. J'ai cherché Akira comme tu nous l'avais conseillé, mais elle s'est volatilisée.

-... Foxie et Hawks...

-Quoi ? -Amenez moi nos facteurs ! Je veux voir Goupix et Rapasdepic ici dans la minute !

-Bien ! »

La femelle sort de la pièce, laissant son chef seul. Le pokémon inconnue faisait les 100 pas depuis la disparition de Yeng. Deux de ses subordonnés entrent et se postent juste devant le maître des lieux.

"-Merci d'être venu si vite. Vous avez donné le message à la desseuse ?

-Oui, Vibatée. -Est-ce que Yeng était avec elle ?

-Qui ?

-Yeng ! Le Caninos noir qui est censé être à mes côtés en ce moment même ! Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?!

-J... Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas fait attention...

-Où était-elle ?

-Pas très loin de la première ville, dans les hautes-herbes.

-Alors il pourraît être n'importe où...

-Non ! Il doit se trouver dans la forêt ou dans ces environs !

-... La forêt ? ... Le clan des canidés sont aux abords de la ville ! Foxie, Hawks ! Rassemblez la totalité du groupe et ramenez moi mon ami vivant !

-Oui chef !! »

Les deux pokémons courent pour sortir du champ de vision de Vibatée. Ce dernier s'effondre sur son siège devant ses écrans vidéos. Il les utilise en général pour repérer des dresseurs, mais là, il ne l'avait employé que dans l'espoir de loccaliser Akira et ses camarades.  
Si il avait pû, il serait lui même partit là-bas pour aider, mais il ne peut pas... C'est trop dangereux pour lui. Pour l'instant, rien n'est plus important que de retrouver son compagnon avant Arcanin et Démolosse.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

C'est dingue comme ce shiney peut être sociable ! Il s'est presque automatiquement lié d'amitié avec ce « reptinmèche ». J'ai profité du fait que les 4 pokémons se parlaient pour faire le portrait de cette créature et tracer une esquice de la scène complète. Les oreilles de Yeng se dressent subitement.

« -Un problème ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kabuto. C'est mon groupe qui m'appelle. Je ferais mieux de les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se fâchent.

-Dommage. Je commençais tout juste à te supporter.

-Mort de rien, Arck...

- "Arck'" ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

-... Non... Non ! Ca va pas ! Il faut que je retrouve les autres.

-Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ces voix?

-C'est mon ancien clan. Si ils me trouvent, j'suis fichu.

-Ils t'en veulent à ce point ?

-Ils me considèrent comme un traitre. Ils me tueront si je croise leur route. »

Il escalade un arbre et se camoufle dans le feuillage après nous avoir demandé de ne pas le dénoncer. Nous nous fixons les uns les autres durant plusieurs minutes, incrédules. Peu de temps après, trois maolosse et deux caninos traversent en trombe la petite zone déboisée où nous nous trouvons. Ils s'arrêtent, puis se tournent vers nous.

« -Hé ! Vous auriez pas vu un clebs noir ? Il doit être grand comme ça, il a l'ait bête et il répond au nom horrible de "Yeng". »

Je sens bien que les pokémons qui m'accompagnent n'ont pas aimé cette remarque. Moi même, je préfère serrer les dents plutôt que de m'énerver après ces bestioles. C'est le pokémon feu qui leur répond.

« -Oui ! Il est partit par là. Il courait et je pense qu'il avait peur.

-Le couhard ! Allez les gars: Arcanin veut sa peau !! »

Il repartent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils ont disparu dans la forêt que le shiney se décide à descendre de sa cachette.

« -Merci vous tous. Vous m'avez bien aidé. »

Il nous demande de l'excuser et nous salue avant de partir seul à la recherche de ses amis. Je ne comprends pas bien le comportement de cette créature. Il a l'air d'adorer son nouveau groupe et il fuit l'ancien comme un troupeau de Cochignons enragés !  
Enfin ... Maintenant, il faudrait que je parvienne à la seconde ville.

« -Les garçons ? On y va ?

-Yep !

-Quand tu veux !

-Euh... Excusez moi... »

Je me tourne vers le pokémon en évolution.

« -Je peux venir avec vous ? J'm'ennuie ici et j'ai la flemme d'attendre de devenir un dracaufeu pour rejoindre les miens. »

Je lui souris et accepte son offre, mais il dit qu'il préfère attendre un peu avant que je ne le lie à une pokéball. Nous nous dépêchons de retrouver la route. Là, je prends Kabuto sur mon épaule et nous repartons ! La marche se change rapidement en course de vitesse.  
Une fois de plus, je suis surprise par le pokémon plante. Normalement, il ne devrait pas pouvoir atteindre cette endurance avant d'être un au moin un Massko.. C'est très étrange...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

« -Vibatée ! Nous l'avons ramené !

-Enfin ! Approche, Yeng. »

Le Caninos obéit, la tête basse. Son supérieur le fixe durement, mais le shiney ne réagit pas. Il a peur et préfère fermer les yeux. Il sent deux pattes aggriper ses épaules avant de se retrouver serrer contre une source de chaleur. Il décide de regarder ce qui se passe. Le pokémon inconnu l'a prit dans ses bras. Ses joues sont humides...

« -Ne me refait jamais un coup pareil ! J'suis rien sans toi.

-N'exagère pas. Les autres t'auraient épaulé si j'avais eu des ennuis.

-C'est pas la même chose... Je te veux toi à mes côtés, personne d'autre.

-Pff. Tu serais bien ennuyé si le reste de l'équipe n'était pas là.

-Pas faux. »

Le maître des lieux se tourne vers le pokémon qui a raccompagné son ami.

« -Merci beaucoup Raniack. Tu peux disposer et remercier les troupes. Je viendrais les féliciter moi même plus tard.

-Bien, à tes ordres.

-Hey, Ran' !

-Oui, Vitée ?

-Toujours aussi efficace mon gars ! Reste comme tu es ! »

Ils se mettent à rire sans raison apparente puis le subordonné laisse le couple seul.

« -... Il est partit, Vibatée... Tu vas te fâcher maintenant ?

-Oh... Tu penses encore à l'autre jour... Ecoute, j'ai été violent et je le regrette, je te promet de faire des efforts pour gérer mon aggressivité.

-...

-Mets moi à l'essai, tu verras.

-Soit. Si tu loupes, il se passe quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux. Si je te fais du mal, je ferais absolument toutes tes volontés.

-... Y comprit abandonner la transformation du monde ?

-Oui, sans la moindre hésitation.

-... Bien, marché conclu. »

-_-_-__-_-____-_-_-_-_-___-__-_-_--____-__-_-

**Fini !!**

**Bon, il était un peu long, j'avoue.  
Bientôt, la suite.  
Je vais essayé de faire vite, mais bon...**

**A bientôt_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tadaaaa !  
Pour une fois, je poste la suite rapidement XD  
Par contre, il faudra attendre pour les prochains -//-"**

**Sans plus attendre:**

**Chapitre 6**

« -Et victoire pour les plantes !

-C'est bon, Arcko ! On a comprit que t'étais le plus rapide.

-Bah ! Quand tu seras un dracaufeu, t'auras plus de problème de vitesse ! »

Le Reptinmèche répond par une grimace tendit que l'autre ne cesse de sourire. Ils sont trop marrants ces deux là ! Kabuto s'est endormit sur mon épaule, alors je leur demande de baisser le ton. Je leur propose de nour rendre au centre-pokémon et nous renseigner sur l'arène.  
En chemin, je suis éblouie par la ville dans son ensemble. A chaque maison, il y a des fleurs et des plantes luxuriantes. Il n'y a pas de route, seulement un petit sentier qui serpente entre les bâtisses. Arrivés au centre, l'infirmière Joëlle m'acceuille avec un grand sourire.

« -Bienvenus ! Vous êtes là pour Lisa ?

-Lisa ?

-La championne de l'arène florale. Il y a déjà deux autres jeunes gens qui sont passé ici. Une 3° se trouve dans la salle au fond: elle dort ici pour quelques jours. Si vous voulez passer quelques temps ici, je peux voir si vous pouvez cohabiter.

-Euh... Oui, si ça ne la dérange pas... »

Elle disparaît derrière l'une des portes. Je me sens mal... J'ai l'impression qu'on me surveille.

« - Te retourne pas, Akira.

-Un problème Kabuto ?

-Je pense qu'un pokémon spectre est dans les parages... »

Un pokémon spectre ? Comme les Polichombre qui rôdent dans les cimetière ? Un frisson glacé remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Une voix retentit dans mon dos.

« -Fantominus, ça suffit !

-Mais... Johan...

-Y'a pas de "mais" qui tiennent ! »

Aussitôt une forme noire entourée de mauve apparaît juste à côté de moi, faisant sursauter le pokémon feu et grogner mon camarade à carapace.

« -Je suis désolée: il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'effrayer les gens.

-Ce n'est pas grav... »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt. Cette fille ?

« -Johan ?!

-Akira ??

-C'est pas vrai !!

-Depuis le temps ! J'y crois pas !! »

Johan !! C'était ma meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne déménage. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis 10 ans. Bien sûr, elle a grandit et tout et tout, mais elle n'avait pas le style gothique la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.  
Evidemment, je m'installe dans la même chambre qu'elle et elle me présente son équipe. Son premier pokémon est le Fantominus de tout à l'heure, elle a aussi un Cornebre et un Malosse qu'elle a apprivoisé il y a peu... Je me demande si il ne faisait pas partie de l'ancien clan du Caninos shiney... Remarque, il a l'air beaucoup plus sympa que ceux que j'ai déjà rencontré.

« -Hé, Aki'. Devine qui j'ai vu y'a pas deux semaines... Khoss ! Tu t'rends compte ??

-Khoss ? Sérieux ?

-Oui: il s'entraînait avec son Abra !

-Ouah... Il avait réussit à vaincre Fossile ?

-Non, mais il a l'air de bien comprendre les principes du nouveau monde.

-Ah... Et toi ? Tu vas bientôt tenter l'arène de cette ville ?

-Hein ? J'ai déjà battu Lisa ! Mais ça n'a pas été sans mal. Je reste ici pour m'entraîner et que mon équipe se repose avant d'aller à la 3° arène.

-... Je dois m'inquièter ?

-Non, non ! Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerais et je te conseillerais.

-Okay, merci beaucoup. »

Elle veut ajouter quelque chose, mais elle se ravise. Un bruit la perturbe, je l'ai entendu moi aussi... Un cri ? Un grongnement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça vient de dehors !  
Mon amie et moi sortons en courant ; nous tombons sur un pokémon plus grand qu'un humain adulte, rouge avec de grosses pinces à la place des mains. Nos deux équipes sont cachées derrière les buissons qui entourent le centre-pokémon: ils semblent avoir peur de la créature... Qu'est-ce que c'est au fait ? L'infirmière arrive, toujours souriante.

« -Cisayox ! Tu es en avance ! Je te présente Johan, Akira et... Je ne vois plus les autres pokémons que nous hébergeons...

-Hum. Bonjour tout le monde... Est-ce que... Je suis venu trop tôt ?

-Non, du tout ! Tu peux aller la voir. Elle est dans le jardin floral avec "Lui".

-D'accord, merci. Je vais les rejoindre. »

Il passe à côté de nous et emprunte une porte derrière le comptoire. Nous attendons quelques instants avant d'en demander plus à son propos.

« -C'est un Cisayox au service de Lisa. Comme il ne peu être ni gardin, ni combatant, il s'occupe des protéges de la championne quand elle n'a pas de temps pour eux. »

Je suis plutôt impressionnée. Je me demande pourquoi il ne peut pas se battre... Mon amie gothique me donne un petit coup de coude en me désignant son oiseau du doigt.

« -J'vous fait visiter la ville les gens ?? Allez, allez !!

-Depuis quand tu connaiis cet endroit, Cornebre ?

-Depuis que j'ai rien d'autre à faire que de le survoler, Monsieur le spectre. »

S'en suit une dispute entre les deux protagonistes qui manquent de peu d'en venir aux pattes (Note: Depuis quand ils ont des pattes les fantominus ?... Oups V.V') Leur dresseuse les calme puis nous propose de faie le tour de la ville...

-_-_-__-_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-__-_-__-__-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-__-__-_-__-__-__-_-__-

Pendant ce temps, au jardin floral_

« -Tiens, Baku ! Désolé, je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici...

-Joëlle sait que vous êtes là, chef ?

-Non. En fait... A part vous trois, personne ne le sait. »

Cisayox lui sourit avant de s'installer à côté de la personne qu'il était venu voir et de "Lui".

« -Alors, Vibatée. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Devine.

-Pour que Yeng, Raniack et Pimprenelle ne soient pas aucourant, c'est ou très personnel, ou très important.

-Un peu des deux. Je voulais être sûr que votre petite protégée se sentait mieux et aussi parler avec toi, Tokaï. »

Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait enfin un nom, ça le changeait de "Lui" ou de "L'autre".

« -"Tokaï" ? Merci pour ce nom, Vibatée, mais vous savez... Baku et Cheyenne sont mes amis. Ils peuvent tout entendre.

-... Si tu veux... Pour faire court: j'ai retrouvé ton "dresseur". Je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais que je fasse de lui... Ou si tu souhaitais t'en occuper toi même.

-... Est-ce que... Tu pourrais le capturer pour que je puisse lui parler seul à seul ?

-Pas de problème. Je vais vous laisser. Tokaï, je te recontacte dès que ton "maître" est enfermé. Cheyenne, fais bien attention à toi et retourne auprès de Lisa dès que possible. Et toi, Baku... »

Le pokémon insecte apréhendait la remarque: il était l'intermédiaire entre la championne et Vibatée car la manipulatrice des plantes est trop jeune et qu'elle craint les confrontations directes avec lui.

« -... Tu fais du bon travail. Lisa a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à son service. Si tu as des ennuis , n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Je t'aiderais du mieux que je pourrais.

-Merci, merci infiniement.

-Bien, sur ce. »

Le pokémon inconnu les salua avant de se téléporter jusqu'à son île pour reprendre les repérages.

-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-___-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-__-_-_-_-

« -Ouaow ! C'est ça l'arène ?

-Et ouais, Kabu. Impressionant, non ? Ca montre bien la supériorité de la nature sur le reste du monde !

-Ca va Arck' ! On va le savoir que t'es le plus fort !

-L'est jaloux le Skitty ?

-Le Malosse, ignare !!

-Ca suffit ! Vous allez pas commencer à vous tapper dessus !

-Maieuh...

-Vous êtes pas drôles ! »

Arcko grimpa sur mon épaule avant de se blottir contre moi. Il n'a jamais été aussi affectueux, ça m'étonne... C'est bizarre.

« -Un problème ?

-Non. Je me demandait juste ce que ça faisait de se retrouver en contact proche avec un humain.

-Oh... Et alors ?

-Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi Yeng est prêt à attirer les foudres de son clan pour être avec toi. »

Le Malosse nous fixe, les yeux ronds.

« -Yeng ? Le traitre du clan canin, c'est bien ça ?

-Tu étais dans son groupe ?

-Oui, Rept'. Mais moi, j'acceptais le fait qu'il nous quitte. Ce pauvre shiney était traité plus bas que terre là bas. »

Je les regarde. Ca change d'entendre ce genre de discours à son propos. Soudain un éclair brun bouscule Johan et s'enfuie vers l'arène. Je cherche cette chose du regard, mais le bâtiment lui-même est une sorte de grosse plante, alors les cachettes sont nombreuses. Le Cisayox de tout à l'heure arriva en courant.

« -Cheyenne, revient !! T'es pas en état de faire des cabrioles ! »

Il se tourne vers nous et nous demande d'excuser la petite fille. "Petite fille" ? Il l'appela à nouveau, mais cette fois elle se fit voir. Elle se trouvait en hauteur, sur l'une des feuilles immenses qui sortaient du toit de l'arène.

« -Baku. C'est ennuyant le parc floral ! Les plantes n'ont rien à raconter et Tokaï va être insupportable maintenant qu'il sait que 'Tée peut trouver son dresseur. »

... "Baku", "Tokaï", "Tée" ?... J'comprends rien. Quatre autres Cisayox font leur apparition. L'un d'eux, balafré sur la moitié du visage, prend la parole.

« -Chey' ! Tu as promit à Lisa de rester au centre-pokémon jusqu'à ta totale rémission !

-Elle n'a qu'à me le dire en personne, na !

-Elle ne peut pas: elle n'est pas là !

-... Pourquoi ?

-Tous les champions d'arènes ont été convoqués de toute urgence.

-C'est... C'est grave ? »

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle descend. C'est une gamine d'à peu près 10 ans, habillée d'une tunique, de bottes-pattes-de-Miaouss et de tube à bras... C'est assez surprenant. Fantominus me chuchotte de la regarder plus attentivement... Elle a des oreilles longues et pointue, des doigts très longs et fins pourvus de griffes et des yeux d'un vert mystérieux. Le spectre ajoute qu'il s'agit d'une mutante. Une enfant que l'on a abandonné sous prétexte que sa forme n'était pas humaine.  
Johan s'avança et proposa aux insectes de raccompagner la petite au centre.  
Elle accepte et nous suit jusque là-bas. Elle nous raconte que ses parents l'avaient laissée dans la forêt et que les Bulbizarres du clan de Lisa s'étaient occupés d'elle. Elle avait grandit dans la nature et avait apprit à la maîtriser aux côtés de la championne, de Baku et de "Tée". Je me risque à lui demander l'identité de ce pokémon, elle répond en souriant qu'elle ne savait pas son espèce, mais que tout le monde connaissait son nom.

« -Vibatée ! Il m'a sauvé la vie. Mes parents m'ont abandonné car j'avais des malformations au niveau des mains et mentalement. Il a utilisé des sorts pour me soigner, mais évidemment ça m'a métamorphosé. Mes oreilles, mes griffes, mon instinct... Je les dois à Vibatée, Lisa et les Bulbizarres de la forêt.

-Tu parles bien pour une enfant de 10 ans.

-Ah ah ! Merci !

-Il y a d'autres mutants ?

-Oui. On est trois si je me souviens bien... Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus ! »

Décidemment, Vibatée ne laisse personne parler, pas même ceux de son clan. Arrivés devant le centre-pokémon, l'infirmière Joëlle court vers nous et prend la gamine dans ses bras.

« -Bon sang, Cheyenne ! Ne nous refait plus jamais un coup pareil ! On était tous morts d'inquiètude... J't'en prie, va rejoindre Tokaï au jardin. »

La petite hoche la tête puis part vers le fond.

« -Merci de l'avoir ramenée. Elle est un peu malade et elle n'a pas le droit de sortir tant que Lisa n'est pas avec elle. Encore merci et désolée qu'elle vous ai dérangé.

-Ce n'était rien. Ca nous a fait plaisir ! »

La nuit arrivant, nous allons nous coucher...

-__-_-__-_-___-_-_-__-__-__-__-_-_-_-__-_-__-_-__-_

**Voili voilou !!  
Je vais faire mon possible** **pour poster le chapitre suivant rapidement, mais bon :p  
Je ne peux rien promettre malheureusement...**

**a bientôt ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« -Alors ? Vous êtes prêts ?

-Johan, t'es sûre qu'il faut y aller aussi tôt ? Je veux dire... Il fait encore nuit !

-C'est des pokémons plante: plus il y a de soleil, plus ils sont forts. »

Oh... C'est pour ça que Arcko à l'air de dormir debout.  
Nous arrivons devant les Cisayox, ils s'écartent en nous signalant toute fois que Lisa est absente mais que ses combattant son encore présents. On entre dans l'arène pour tomber sur une créature encore endormie. Il est vert pomme avec deux lames à la place des mains. Il nous regarde et s'étire en baillant.

« -N'jour... J'suis Insecateur, le premier guerrier de l'arène plante-instecte. Si vous voulez bien m'accorder une seconde, je suis a vous quand j'aurais bu... Raflésia ! Viens, j'vais t 'arroser aussi. »

A ces mots, une énorme fleur que je pensais décorative se mit à bouger.  
C'est ça un Raflésia ? C'est gigantesque comparé au petit Racaillou de la dernière arène ! Pendant qu'ils s'abreuvent, j'explique à Kabuto que je veux qu'il soit le premier à se battre.  
La raison ? Rept' a insisté pour n'être que spectateur et Arcko est amorphe.

* * *

Devant l'arène de la première ville, les champions s'attroupent aussi calmemant que possible. Les Tyronnocifs angoissent: ignorant pourquoi ils ont été convoqués. Vibatée arrive de nul part, le regard sombre.

« -Merci à vous tous d'être venus. Il faut que...

-Vitée, attend ! Yeng et Fossile ne sont pas encore là et...

-Si. Suivez moi. »

Il entre dans le bâtiment et mène jusqu'au terrain du maître roche. Arrivé sur place, le pokémon inconnu baisse les yeux, retenant un sorte de couinement de tristesse. Lisa ne peut s'empêcher de fondre en pleurs devant un tel spectacle.

* * *

Le pokémon insecte baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il vient de perdre son combat contre mon Kabuto, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'affecter plus que ça.  
La grosse fleur aussi est loin d'être dans le coup. Mon camarade ne fait même pas d'effort pour le vaincre: c'est trop facile. Il a l'air déçu...

« -Johan... Je sais que, vu mon niveau c'est mieux de venir quand les pokémon sont fatigués, mais là...

-C'est bizarre. Normalement ils devraient être nettement plus réactifs. »

A cet instant, Arcko pousse un gémissement lugubre.

« -Arcko ?

-Les... Les plantes souffrent... Le championne pleure... La ville va mourir.

-Quoi ? -Plus de vie... Un décès... Les larmes... »

Kabuto s'approche, visiblement inquiet pour son ami. Je prends le pokémon somnolant dans mes bras pendant que mon camarade préhistorique prends sa place sur mon épaule. L'Insecateur me dit qu'il faut l'aroser, qu'il doit manquer d'eau.  
Je le fais tremper dans le bassin d'eau. Il a de la fièvre...  
Je regarde tour à tour toutes les personnes ici, mais ils semblent aussi dépités que moi. L'un des gardiens quitte le bâtiment à vive allure. Quelques minutes après, il revient avec l'infirmière Joëlle. Elle examine le malade et m'explique que tous les pokémon plantes des environs sont plus ou moins dans le même cas. Ca va du sommeil comme les combattant jusqu'à une très forte fièvre pour les plus fragiles. Elle me conseille de l'amener au parc floral derrière le centre pokémon.  
Je n'hésite pas une seconde. Je m'y rend avec mon amie et nos équipes.

* * *

Le corps inerte de Fossile était allongé là. Yeng le veillait, silencieux. Vibatée caressa la tête du Racaillou pour l'encourager à rester fier. Le pokémon inconnu prit la parole.

« -Mes amis, notre champion roche-combat a été assassiné par un dresseur que l'un de nous a repéré. Nous n'avons quelques informations: il s'agit d'un homme, il n'a utilisé qu'un seul pokémon et il est passé hier. Seulement les Tyrannocifs ont vu passé au moins cinq dresseurs dont deux garçons. Les combattants étaient partis se faire soigner au Centre, ce qui signifie qu'il les avait déjà vaincu. Je ne vous demande pas de trouver son identité, juste de faire bien attention à vous et de ne pas hésiter à appeler ou a vous téléporter si vous vous sentez menacé. C'est clair ? Maintenant, retournez chez vous. Je m'occupe du reste. »

* * *

Arcko a l'air d'aller mieux, mais j'ai l'impression d'être observée... Je me retourne une seconde pour trouver le Reptinmèche, mais il n'est pas là. Je reviens du côté du malade... Disparu ? J'appele mon Kabuto... Une patte entre dans mon champ de vision. Je lève les yeux et...

« -GHAA !! Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

-Je... J'sais pas... »

Je regarde en hauteur: mes deux amis sont là, dans l'arbre, tremblants.  
Deux ? Où est Kabu ?? L'étrange créature s'approche, je n'ose même pas le regarder. Je l'entends soupirer et parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

« -Tu vois ? J'te l'avais dit: je fais peur aux humains.

-Mais non ! Hein, mon Aki' ? Il te fait pas peur ? »

Cette voix... C'est mon ami à carapace ?  
Oui, c'est bien lui ! Il tire sur mon jean pour que je m'approche de l'animal.

« -Euh... Tu es quoi au juste ?

-Bonne question.

-Regarde dans ton pokédex, s'te'plaît mon Akira ! Et descendez de là haut vous deux ! Vous êtes ridicules. »

C'est vrai qu'on a pas l'air fin à fuir devant un pokémon. Je sors mon pokédex-pokénav et j'attends qu'il fasse son analyse. La voix électronique de l'appareil se fait entendre.

***CROISEMENT ! 47% Evoli, 32% Zigzaton, 20% Medhyena, 1% Piafabec***

« -A ouais, quand même...

-J'savais bien que c'était le bordel dans mon arbre généalogique, mais à ce point ! »

C'est vrai qu'il ne ressemble pas à grand chose le pauvre. Il a le poil tout hérissé, une queue touffue, de petits yeux verts et un pelage gris nuancé de brun ainsi qu'un minuscule paire d'aile dans le dos.

« -Tu as entendu mon amie: on ne peut pas savoir ton espèce.

-Oui... Merci quand même, Kabuto. Au fait ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! »

Il se penche en avant pour nous saluer.

« -On me nomme Tokaï, Tokaï le bizarre.

-Enchantée. Moi, c'est Akira et voici Arcko et... "Reptinmèche" et tu connais déjà mon p'tit Kabu. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cheyenne la mutante fait son apparission. Elle semble un peu patraque. Soudain, un minuscule Nirondelle débarque en trombe, tout essoufflé. Il piaille qu'il doit voir les Cisayox de toute urgence mais qu'il est trop épuisé pour voler jusqu'à l'arène.  
J'appelle Johan avec mon pokématos et je lui demande de prévenir les gardiens. Lorsqu'ils arrivent avec mon amie, son équipe et l'infirmière, l'oiseau se mit à crier.

« -C'est terrible ! Il a... Ils l'ont !...

-Chut ! Respire, on ne comprend rien. Calme toi. »

Le balafré lui chuchote des paroles appaisantes, mais le pokémon de base commence à pleurer.

« -Fossile est mort ! Un dresseur l'a assassiné ! Vibatée a réunit tous les champions... C'est horrible ! Lisa m'a dit de vous prévenir aussi vite que possible. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer d'ailleur... »

Joëlle semble paralysée, Johan reste la bouche ouverte et moi... Moi je n'en revient toujours pas.  
Tokaï s'approche du Nhirondelle, le prend dans sa gueule et le transporte jusqu'à un nid déjà tout fait en haut d'un arbre. Tous les Cisayox décident de retourner à l'arène pour attendre l'arrivée de leur championne. L'infirmière se repart pour le guichet du centre et Johan me dit qu'elle va téléphoner à ses parents laissant ses pokémons en plan.  
Je fait pareil: je leur dit que j'ai un coup de fil à passer, mais je me cache dans les buissons un peu plus loin pour les observer sans humains.  
La mutante à l'air triste. Malosse tourne en rond en jappant alors que Cornebre lisse les plumes du Nirondelle messager qui semble s'être endormit. Arcko triture sa queue et Tokaï embête mon Kabuto en toquant sur sa carapace... Etrange: je ne vois pas Fantominus...

« -C'est pas bien d'espionner !

-Ah ! Bon sang ! On a pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça, Fantominus !

-Pourquoi t'es tu cachée ? Tu nous as dit que tu devais parler à ta famille.

-J'ai mentis, là ! Je voulais voir mes camarades quand je ne suis pas avec eux.

-Aaah. C'est donc ça. Alors je te laisse, je n'en parle à personne. »

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et s'en va. Le spectre réapparaît, faisant sursauter le pokémon feu en phase d'évolution qui se met à rugir, une fumée grisâtre lui sort des nasaux. Kabuto tente de la calmer, mais le comportement impulsif commun aux reptincels prend le dessus.  
Le ton monte. Tous les pokémons s'en mêlent et ça vire presque au combat.

« -Ben dit donc, ça devient grave !

-Ah ! Johan !? Alors c'est vrai: les pokémons prennent des traits de caractère du dresseur !

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-La même chose que toi visiblement. »

Je lui souris, elle se penche pour se cacher avec moi. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquièter.  
Tokaï gronde contre Malosse ; Cornebre protège Arcko en le cachant sous son aile ; Reptinmèche s'est entouré d'une « flamèche » mais Kabuto continue à lui parler et Fantominus à présenter ses excuses ; Cheyenne est planquée dans un arbre à côté de Nirondelle, Cornebre et Arcko.  
Elle a l'air effrayé. Mon amie et moi décidons qu'il est temps d'intervenir, mais quelque chose nous prend de vitesse: des lianes sortent des arbres et bloquent tous les pokémons au sol excepté le spectre puisqu'il est immatériel.  
Une voix féminine mais lugubre se fait entendre.

« -Silence ! Ici, vous êtes dans un jardin floral, pas dans un zoo !! Calmez vous maintenant. »

Les lianes reposent toutes les créatures une à une. La mi-humaine saute à terre et se tourne vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

« -Lisa ! Enfin, vous êtes revenue !

-Ma petite Chey', dis moi où est Baku ? Où est mon conseiller ?

-Il est à l'arène avec les autres gardiens. Ils vous y attendent.

-Merci. On m'a dit qu'une humaine dans ce centre voulait m'affronter. Viens avec elle dès qu'elle se présentera à l'arène: ça me donnera une occasion de te voir. »

Un petit bruissement dans les feuilles me fait comprendre qu'elle est partie.  
Johan et moi les rejoingnons, faisant mine de revenir du centre pokémon. Aussitôt, la mutante me demande si elle peut m'accompagner quand j'irais me battre contre la championne.  
Ca m'amuse.  
J'annonce à mes compagnons que nous tenterons notre chance demain matin.  
J'ai hâte !


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà la suite !!  
Heureuse de voir que ma fanfic plaît ! ^^  
Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8**

Nous sommes tous devant l'arène. Les pokémons de Johan, sauf Fantominus, sont restés au centre pour se reposer.  
On entre, confiants. Dans le bâtiment-plante, les deux combatants sont bien éveillés... Je ne les reconnais plus ! Ils ont vraiment l'air fort en fait... Je ne suis pas sûre que nous gagnerions s'il fallait les affronter maintenant.  
Une voix commence à chanter, aussitôt les plantes bougent, elles semblent danser.  
Soudain, le silence.  
Cheyenne s'avance.

« -Lisa ? Je suis venue avec les humains.

-Ma petite Chey' ! Approche !! »

La mutante court vers le fond de la salle, là où c'est sombre. Elle prend quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans ses bras. Soudain, la salle toute entière s'illumine et le pokémon que la petite tenait saute au sol pour se placer face à nous... Mais ? Ce n'est pas... C'est pas un pokémon plante ?! C'est une Mentali !!

« -Euh... Nous sommes venus affronter le champion . Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

-C'est moi-même.

-Mais ?! Vous n'êtes pas un pokémon plante !

-Ah ? Depuis quand un Bulbizarre n'est pas un pokémon plante ?

-Un Bulbizarre ?! »

Johan me murmure qu'elle est complétement folle: persuadée d'être un Bulbizarre. Yeng avait raison: elle est très spéciale. Mon équipe la fixe, les yeux ronds.  
Je demande à mon Kabuto d'aller au centre de l'arène. Il le fait sans grand enthousiasme. Surtout que le pokémon feu s'amusait encore à pointer son crâne avec sa griffe en sifflant.  
Mon ami à carapace se met en position de combat. Le pokémon psy recommence à chanter, dansant en mouvant son corps comme une vague. Aussitôt, des dizaines de lianes sortent de tous les côtés, frappant mon ami sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Je panique: c'est la première fois que je vois des attaques aussi rapides (si on excepte le combat de Arcko contre Fossile)! Je me risque à donner un ordre au hasard.

« -Kabuto ! Replis- toi !! »

Rien à faire: il était déjà KO.  
Johan le prend dans ses bras. Elle me dit de continuer le combat et qu'elle allait le faire soigner.  
Arcko s'avance à son tour. Il n'a pas l'air sûr de lui. Tant pis ! On n'a pas le choix !

« -Arcko ! Je veux que tu sois plus rapide qu'elle ! »

Il hoche la tête puis se met à quatre pattes. Puisqu'elle pense être un Bulbizarre, elle fait en quelque sorte type égal avec lui ; il doit jouer sur sa vitesse et son endurance !... Enfin... Je crois...  
Mon ami enchaîne les « vive-attaques » en esquivant les lianes. L'adversaire sourit.

« -Regarde ma Cheyenne ! C'est comme ça qu'on balaye une bestiole prétencieuse ! »

A ces mots, de nouvelles tiges sortent du sol mais sous Arcko. Je lui cris de sauter ; il s'appuie sur elles pour prendre de la hauteur en bondissant, mais... ? Il ralentit ? Mon pokémon s'arrête sur une liane avant de basculer dans le vide. Les plantes du décors amortissent sa chute. Je cours le rejoindre... Il dort ?!

« -Qu'est-ce que ?

-Poudre dodo ! Vous êtiez tous tellement concentrés sur mon « fouet-liane » que çavous ai passé sous le nez ! »

Je fixe le sol, confuse. J'ai un peu honte, je dois l'avouer. Je prends l'endormit dans mes bras et pars vers la sortie. Puisque ma camarade gothique est déjà au centre avec Kabu, je n'ai aucune raison de rester.

« -Viens, Rept'. On rentre. »

Il hoche la tête et me suit sans rien dire. Je ne suis pas mauvaise perdante d'habitude, mais là, l'assurance de cette Mentali m'a destabilisé. J'entre dans le bâtiment et je confie Arcko à l'infirmière. Je me rends dans la chambre où je m'effondre sur mon lit. Le pokémon dragon passe sa tête par la porte, mais il s'en va sans insister. Je plonge mon visage dans l'oreiller en gémissant. Dehors, j'entends les pokémons parler. Je les écoute sans vraiment y prêter grande attention.

[ «** Fantominus**: Vous avez perdu ?

**Rept**:Oui... Cette championne a une tactique, elle a rusé.

**Tokaï**: Vous en tirez une gueule ! C'est jamais qu'un match de perdu, c'pas la mort.

/silence/

**Malosse**: De toute façon, toi, Reptinmèche, t'es pas dans cette équipe, donc tu t'en fous !

**Rept**: Je !... J'ai le droit de m'inquièter ! Même si je suis un pokémon sauvage !!

**Cornebre**: T'es bien le seul ici.

**Rept**: N'importe quoi... Tiens, Tokaï ! Il n'a pas de...

**Tokaï**: Si: j'appartiens à Vibatée.

**Kabu**: Mais... Un pokémon ne peut pas appartenir à l'un de ses semblables, non ?

**Tokaï**: Pourquoi pas ?

/silence/

**Malosse**: Vous allez y arriver avec l'arène... Il vous suffit de vous entraîner un peu plus !

**Fantominus**: Oui ! On va faire des match pokémon !!

**Kabu**: Mais ? Et nos dresseuses ?

**Rept**: je ne pense pas qu'Akira soit d'humeur.

**Cornebre**: Et Johan s'est absentée pour aller au shop !

**Fantominus**: Allez, Kabu ! S't'eu plaît !!

**Kabu** Okay, okay... On commence ? »]

* * *

Sur l'île... Il y avait des habitants en plus: 7 pour être précis. Toute l'équipe de Fossile avait été ramenée en attendant la réouverture éventuelle de l'arène. Vibatée arriva pour leur parler.

« -Alors ? Vous vous plaisez ici ?

-Ca fait bizarre... Je ne suis pas venu depuis un moment, moi.

-Je comprends, Racaillou.

-Vib' ! Avec les potes, on se demandait si on est obligé de rester ou si on retournerait à l'arène un jour.

-Ca, je ne sais pas, Tyrannocif. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de champion remplaçant pour la première arène. Et, si vous voulez partir,vous avez accès aux portails. Si jamais vous rencontrez des humains, n'oubliez pas que, tant que vous portez ces bracelets, je reste votre chef.

-Okay, merci. »

Les sept pokémons roche-combat restèrent seuls. Débugan finit par prendre la parole.

« -Comme il fait le fier celui là ! On peut très bien s'occuper seuls de l'arène !

-Non, Débugant. Nous portons des bracelet de « pion », on est au bas de l'échelle des puissances (là, c'est une question de niveau et de déxtérité au combat). Et il faut être nommé pour pour être champion d'arène.

-Enfin, Racaillou ! Tu nous vois avec l'un des nommés en chef ?! Ique le Lokhlass ? Yeng le Caninos ? Tokaï le « je-ne-sais-quoi » ? Aucun d'eux n'est qualifié pour ce rôle !

-Et toi non plus. »

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la source de la voix pour trouver Raniack, l'un des champions d'arène.

« -Débugant, je te conseille de faire profil bas devant ceux qui ont été choisit pour être meneurs. Tu n'es combatant que parce que Fossile t'avais désigné ; ça aurait pû être n'importe qui d'autre.

-Frimeur de shiney !

-Shiney ?... Mouais... Si on veut. »

Le champion tourna des sabots et repartit vers la manoir de l'île.

* * *

J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir. Je sais bien que je suis censée réconforter mon équipe après cette défaite, mais j'enrage toujours !  
Je sors en claquant le porte, mais...

« -Raaaah ! Akira ! Y'en a qui pionce dans la chambre ! »

Oups.

« -Désolée, Johan... »

Ma colère me quitte pour être remplacée par une vraie gêne. Je quitte le centre sur la pointe des pieds.  
Il est encore tôt, alors je vais m'asseoir sur un banc près d'un jardin.  
Le silence... Je ne vois pas comment on va s'en sortir... J'suis même pas une dresseuse moi ! J'dessine !

« -Ca t'a vraiment chamboulé de perdre.

-Hein ? qu... Lisa ?! »

La championne plante s'est installée sur le dossier du banc. Elle me regarde...  
En fait, c'est magnifique un Mentali. Je reste en bouche-bée, ses yeux s'arrondissent.

« -Qu... Quoi ? J'ai un mimigal dans les poils ?

-N... Non, c'est juste que je viens de remarquer que... En fait, est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Hum... Oui, à condition que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme ça pour ta défaite.

-Okay, pas de problème !

-Alors je t'écoute.

-Tu pourrais poser pendant que je te dessine ? »

Elle rit avant de se mettre devant moi. Heureusement, j'ai pris mon sac avant de sortir. Je finis le croquis en moins d'une heure puis je discute avec elle. Elle finit par me raconter sa vie avec les Bulbizarres, le fait qu'elle savait bien qu'elle n'en était pas un, mais l'idée d'être un pokémon plante sans la faiblesse au feu lui plaisait.  
Toute ma rancune s'est envolée. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle me passionne avec son histoire. Elle me quitte pour rentrer à l'arène voir son équipe et moi je retourne au jardin floral.  
Je recommence à dessiner quand je vois cette scène: nos pokémons sont blottis les uns contre les autres, endormis, paisibles. J'imortalise cette scène à coups de crayon. Mais quelque chose me surprends... Il y a un problème avec le pokémon feu.  
Ils se réveillent. Kabuto se jette presque sur moi. Je le garde dans mes bras, trop heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas pour mon comportement d'hier. Arcko aussi semble content !

« -Hum ? D'jà l'matin ?

-Salut Rept' ! Bien dormit ?

-Oui ! Et... Hé hé hé !! J'ai fini mon évolution ! »

Ah : C'était donc ça le changement !

« -C'est génial Reptinm...cel ! »

Une légère fumée blanche s'échappe de ses nasaux. J'ai vu dans un documentaire que les reptincels et les dracaufeus montraient leur bonne humeur comme ça. C'est amusant !  
Fantominus s'absente pour aller réveiller Johan. Malosse bondit sur ses pattes en rugissant qu'il se sentait d'attaque aujourd'hui et Cornebre commença à siffler.

« -'L'est trop tôt pour se battre.

-Moi, par contre, j'suis en forme !! »

Aussitôt, mon Kabuto saute de mon épaule pour se jeter sur le loup. En quelques minutes, le pokémon feu-ténébre se fit éjecter sous les coups de griffes de mon camarade. Je reste immobile, étonnée.

« -T... Tu as bien progressé, Kabu... Comment ?...

-On s'est entraînés hier avec l'équipe de Johan ! C'était marrant pour nous tous et je pense que, si Reptincel combat avec nous, on gagnera contre Lisa !! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je veux parler, mais...

« -GYAAA !! Fantominus ! DEHORS !!! »

Le spectre traverse le mur à toute vitesse pour aller se cacher derrière moi.

« -Ne jamais réveiller Johan quand elle a mal dormit ! »

Je rougis soudainement en songeant à tout à l'heure. Je fais semblant de rien et je leur demande de me montrer un entraînement. Alors qu'ils se mettent en position, le Cisayox conseiller de Lisa nos rejoint.

« -Hey ! Baku !! Dit à Lisa de se tenir prête: on va bientôt être en mesure de la vaincre !!

-Oh oh ! Le p'tit préhistorique s'énerve ! Et bien, mon ami, il te faudra attendre: tous les champions se sont absentés...

-Qu ?! Me dit pas qu'il y a eu un autre mort ?!

-Nan, t'inquiète Arcko. C'est seulement... L'enterement de Fossile et Vibatée tenait à ce que tout le monde soit là.

-Mais pourquoi tu es ici alors ?

-Je suis venu chercher Tokaï et vous prévenir que l'arène sera vide peut-être deux ou trois jours. Allez, aurevoir. »

Il s'en va avec le croisé, nous laissant un peu abassourdis.  
L'arrivée de ma meilleure amie nous débloque. Elle a une de ces têtes le matin: ses cheveux noirs en désordre, ses yeux fatigués, son air de zombi. Spécial ! Je me retiens de rire, mais elle le remarque et me jette un regard noir.

« -N'jour tout le monde... Vous vous entraînez ?

-Ouaip ! Comme ça, on battra Lisa ! Les reptincels ne perdent pas face aux plantes ! »

Je reste en bug un instant avant de baygayer.

« -Tu... Tu veux faire partie de mon équipe ? »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« -Pourquoi pas ? Ca me plairait bien de combattre pour toi ! Allez: sors ta pokéball avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Je lance la pokéball sur sa tête et attends la fin du processus. Ceci fait, je prends mon nouveau pokémon dans mes bras. Les deux autres se jettent sur nous, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et me ramasser lamentablement.  
Un fou rire me gagne ansi que toute les créatures présentes. Je me sens bien.  
Je suis sûre qu'on va bien progresser ensemble et que le prochain essai à l'arène sera le bon !

* * *

Lisa arrrivait sur l'île en compagnie de son conseiller, du croisé et de la mutante.  
Ils savaient que les funérailles n'auraient pas lieu avant demain, mais c'était le temps nécessaire pour rassembler tout le clan. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir dans l'espoir de saluer Vibatée, ils entendirent un cri atroce.  
La Mentali, plus rapide que ses compagnons, fut la première à voir ce qui se passait.  
Ses yeux s'arrondirent, ne sâchant pas comment réagir face à un tel spectacle.

**Quel suspense XD  
Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement, mais je ne promets rien...**

**A bientôt et Joyeux Noël =D  
**_(le Père PokéNoël va venir dans son traineau tiré par des Cerfrousses pour distribuer les pokécadeaux !! ^^)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayo !! Après 4 mois d'absence, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout propre =p (quoi que, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir corrigé toutes les fautes ^^")  
Bref: merci à tous pour vos review et place à la suite ! **

**Chapitre 9**

Lisa finit par éclater de rire. C'était encore ce qui convenait le mieux à la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux.  
Débugant tounoyait dans les airs en hurlant. Baku entra à son tour, souriant.

« -Hé, Vib' ! Tu crois pas qu'il a eu son compte ?

-Nan ^^ »

Le pokémon inconnu prouvait au Débugant qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour être un champion.

« -Alors, Déb' ?

-J'avais toooooort !!

-Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu.

-Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitiéééééé !! J'veux descendre !!! »

Leur chef sourit et le fit retourner à terre.

« -J'te l'avais dit vieux: contrarier Vibatée c'est du suicide.

-Racaillou; lâche moi ! »

Les deux pokémons roche-combat quittèrent la salle, l'un silencieux, l'autre souriant.  
Yeng s'approcha de son compagnon.

« -Bien joué.

-Merci. »

Il passa sa patte sur la tête du Caninos shiney avant de le câliner un peu.

« -Hé ! Z'avez une chambre pour ça ! »

Cette remarque fit rougir Yeng et valut à Tokaï un regard noir venant de son supérieur. Le pokémon feu s'eclipsa alors que Vibatée s'énervait après le croisé et que tous les autres riaient aux éclats.  
Il n'alla pas bien loin: juste sur les toits, en attendant que son ami le rejoigne.

* * *

« -J'suis désolée Akira.

-C'est pas grave, Johan... Je comprends, et puis... J'ai ton numéro ! On reste en contact ! »

Je la serre dans mes bras puis on se sépare.  
Ca me fait mal de la voir partir, mais on s'est promit de s'attendre à la toute dernière arène et de s'appeler dès qu'on battra un champion. Fantominus lèche Reptincel rien que pour l'embêter. Il grogne, mais il est trop triste pour se fâcher.  
Ils s'en vont... Je reste seule avec mon équipe. Ce soir, on n'est pas d'humeur à s'entraîner. Après accord de Joëlle, mes pokémons s'installent dans la chambre.  
Je les laisse pour téléphoner. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de sélectionner le numéro de mes parents.... Ca sonne...

« -Allo ?

-Allo Papa ? C'est Akira. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça allait depuis que je suis partie.

-Euh... T'étais partie ? »

**CLAC**

J'ai raccroché aussitôt. Je serre les dents en retenant mes larmes.  
Je sélectionne le second numéro.

« -Ouiiii ?

-Allo, Miss ? C'est Ak...

-Akira !! Comment ça va ma belle ?

-Je... J'ai appelé mes parents...

-Mouais. C'est l'heure de la série « panique sur Kanto » c'était pas le moment de téléphoner chez toi.

-J'aurais dû y penser.

-Allez, t'inquiète. Sinon, comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

-Un Reptincel vient de s'ajouter à mon équipe et on est toujours dans la 2° ville. Et j'ai revu Johan aussi !

-Celle dont tu m'avais parlé ? C'est super !

-Oui, mais elle est partie: elle a été solicitée pour la 3° arène... Le temps qu'elle arrive là-bas et qu'elle s'installe le champion sera revenu.

-Les champions sont partis ?... Ah, c'est vrai... L'entrerrement de Fossile.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Oui: le champion de l'arène électrique a une grande gueule. »

Je ris.  
Elle est géniale. Je discute encore quelques minutes avec elle avant d'aller dormir avec mes camarades.

* * *

Vibatée était silencieux, Yeng blottit tout contre lui.  
Ils ne voulaient pas descendre.  
Après la remarque de Tokaï, le shiney s'était sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise et ça ne s'arrangeait pas malgré les efforts de son compagnons. Il faut préciser que le pokémon inconnu était malade depuis longtemps et que la mort de Fossile l'avait bien affaiblit même s'il faisait tout pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive.  
Le caninos chercha à détendre l'atomsphère.

« -Tu l'as bien calmé ce Débugant.

-Ouais... Au moins, il a comprit.

-... Les funérailles auront lieux quand ?

-Dès que notre champion ténèbre aura trouvé le chemin pour venir.

-...

-...

-... J'peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

* * *

Ouaaa~h !  
Ce qu'il est bon de se prélasser sous la couette le matin, bien au chaud... Il fait même très chaud ! OO''  
Je pousse la queue de Reptincel pour éloigner la flamme de mon visage et je tente de retourner au pays des songes...

« -WAAAH !!! Cette ville est vraiment splendide !! Chu ! Belette ! Venez ici ! »

... Je sais pas qui c'est mais je vais le tuer !  
Je me lève brutalement, faisant tomber mes amis du lit.

« -Aki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, rendormez-vous !

-Facile à dire... »

Je sors de la chambre et me rends dans le hall.

« -Qui est l'imbécile qui gueule ici !? »

Silence.  
Un garçon châtin clair me dévisage.  
La petite souris électrique sur son épaule reste bouche bée.  
Une voix dans la chambre se fait entendre.

« -TOI ! C'est TOI qui hurle Akira ! »

Une gêne atroce me prend à la gorge. Je reste là, la bouche ouverte, ne sâchant quoi dire ou faire.  
Soudain, une boule de poils noirs entre timidement dans le centre.

« -E... Excusez moi... Je dérange ?

-Yeng ! Entre ! Tu es là pour ?

-B... Bonjour Joëlle. Je... On m'a dit que Akira était ici et je voulais la voir. »

Je m'approche du shiney et le salue.  
Le garçon continue à me regarder puis il toussote.

« -Joli pyjama. »

Je vire pivoine et me précipite dans la chambre pour m'habiller.

_//pendant ce temps//_

Le garçon s'installa sur un siège.

« -Alors elle s'appelle Akira ?... Elle est marrante.

-Elle a du coffre en tout cas !

-Chut, on se calme ma Belette. On ne la connaît pas, elle est sans doute très sympathique.

-Hin hin.

-'Chu ! Rah ! Vous êtes impossibles toutes les deux ! Il ne me semblait pas avoir apprivoisé un Seviper et un Abo

-Maieuuuh... »

Le Caninos sauta sur le comptoir. L'infirmière se pencha vers lui et chuchota:

« -Tu ne devrais pas être sur une île toi ?

-Oui, je sais mais... Je... Oh, de toute façon je me f'rais tirer les oreilles en rentrant !

-Ne tarde pas trop à rentrer quand même.

-Hum. »

_//retour au POV normal//_

Je sors avec Arcko. Il saute au cou du chien à ma grande surprise.

« -Salut le traqué ! Y'avait pas d'autre planque ?

-Bonjour le géranium ! Vous me manquiez trop, vous les dressés. »

Ils jouent ensemble. Ils sont mignons.  
Le gosse de tout à l'heure s'approche, mais tendue vers moi.

« -Enchanté. Je m'appelle Fibo. Toi c'est Akira, non ?

-Exact. Tu es dresseur ?

-Non: Ranger ! Je veux garder la forêt de ma ville natale quand je serais adulte et que mes pokémons seront assez entraînés. Et toi ?

-Moi, j'suis dessinatrice. »

Soudain, Yeng tousse, me rappelant sa présence.

« -Et voici Yeng, un shiney que j'ai rencontré il y a moment et Arcko, l'un de mes trois pokémons. J'ai aussi un Reptincel et un Kabuto, mais ils dorment en ce moment.

-Ravis ! Moi, mon équipe est composée de Pichu (Chu) et de Sabelette (Belette)

-Ouah ! C'est la première fois que je vois ces pokémons en vrai ! »

Je me retiens de rire: il fait le fier.  
Le Caninos part dans la chambre pour voir les autres et Arcko s'amuse avec les deux nouveaux.  
On s'installe dans le jardin floral avec Fibo, tous nos pokémons et Yeng.  
Le temps passe.  
J'apprends que ce brun a une soeur et que son père était champion d'arène avant l'intervention de Vibatée.  
Le soleil commence à taper.  
Je demande l'heure à Arcko (en tant que pokémon plante, il connaît l'heure en fonction de la lumière).  
Quand il nous l'annonce, le shiney se redresse brusquement.

« -Quoi ? Déjà ?! Arrrgh ! Il va ma tuer !! »

Aussitôt, il s'en va en courant.  
Fibo se tourne vers moi.

« -Il fait ça souvent ?

-Ben... Généralement, il dit aurevoir avant, mais là... Apparemment, il est très pressé. »

Je regarde la direction où il est partit. L'infirmière Joëlle arrive, souriante.

« -Le repas est prêt ! Si vous voulez, je vous l'amène dehors: sans les pokémons de l'arène et Tokaï, c'est bien calme ici. »

On pique-nique au milieu des fleurs, tranquilles.  
On parle de tout et de rien et, accidentellement, au fil de la conversation, l'infirmière fini par lâcher le sujet « Baku ».

* * *

Vibatée et son clan étaient là, silencieux.  
Raniack s'approcha de son chef.

« -Ton cher Caninos est en retard.

-Je sais. »

L'équidé ne broncha pas plus, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du champion électrique qui vint à la charge dès que le champion feu fut hors de vue, occupé à parler Pimprenelle.

« -Ton cher...

-Ami est en retard. Merci, je sais. Va t'en.

-Non, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé tous les deux, mon mignon. »

Il appuya ses dires en passant sa main dans le dos du pokémon inconnu qui frissonna d'angoisse et déglutit difficilement. Alors que l'autre s'apprêtait à assener le coup de grâce, Raniack arriva en compagnie de Baku et de Tokaï.

« -Treize, si jamais tu t'éloigne maintenant de Vibatée, je te promets que, si tu croises une jolie petite pikachu prochainement, tu pourras encore PRETENDRE pouvoir lui faire des Pichus. »

Cette phrase dite sur un ton banal eu vite fait de refroidir le Raichu qui fit demi-tour immédiatement sans rien demander.  
Vib' soupira de soulagement.

« -Merci les gars.

-Pas de quoi. »

Aussitôt, Yeng arriva en courant.  
Il se stoppa, exténué à côté de son maître.

« -Désolé... J'suis...

-Yeng, même Chatberzerk est arrivé avant toi. »

Le chef n'était pas fâché, juste un peu morose.  
Il se moquait bien de ce retard, l'important étant la présence de tout le groupe. La cérémonie pouvait enfin commencer...

* * *

« -Quoi ?!

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Non, c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

-Alors à cause de ce simple combat contre Vibatée, Baku aurait perdu l'envie de se battre ?

-Oui... C'était lors du recrutement de Lisa. Le Cisayox n'était pas d'accord et la défaite a été rude. Ca l'a dégoûté de la bataille.

-Il doit être d'une puissance incroyable ce pokémon inconnu.

-Oui. »

Je regarde l'infirmière du coin de l'oeil. Je trouve ça étrange qu'elle nous parle de tout ça sans détours...

* * *

« -Abou ! On est là !!

-J'arrive, Cheyenne ! »

Deux mutants attendaient patiemment que leur ami arrive. Ils avaient quitté l'enterrement plus tôt: ils ne connaissaient pas bien Fossile et avec ce meurtre, tout le monde était plus ou moins tendu. La petite fille attrapa son camarade Abou, mutant ténèbre, pa le col pour le ramener vers Selwyn, mutant de feu, et elle même.

« -Vous avez fait des progrès avec ton maître: sulement trois jours pour venir !

-Nnnn ! Moques toi, Chey'; mais y'a pire que nous côté orientation.

-Je sens que tu vas encore dire une connerie.

-Mais, Selwyn, le shiney, Yeng, il vit au manoir et il trouve encore le moyen d'arriver en retard ! »

Les deux autres ne savaient pas quoi répondre à ça.  
Ils allèrent jouer tous les trois en essayant d'oublier les soucis du quotidien.  
Au cimetière, la cérémonie s'achevait.  
Vibatée pleurait en silence, ne pouvant se montrer faible en de telles circonstances. Fossile avait été mit en terre avec son casque, son os et son bracelet.  
Les autres partirent au fur et à mesure.  
Soudain, Vibatée se tourna vers le croisé.

« -Tokaï, il faudrait que tu te rendes dès que possible dans la salle d'en bas: quelqu'un t'y attend avec impatience. »

Hésitant, le croisé hocha la tête et se rendit au manoir.  
Vib' délaissa ses compagnons pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle aux écrans.  
Il s'affala sur son siège de pierre et ne bougea plus, brisé, exténué et mal.

* * *

Après un long silence, je me décide enfin à poser ma question à l'infirmière Joëlle.

« -Pourquoi vous ne dîtes ça que maintenant ? Vous ne pouviez pas nous en parler avant ?

-Non. Vous savez, Tokaï, Baku et Cheyenne... Ils sont en contact direct avec Vibatée et je sais qu'ils me dénonceraient si jamais ils m'entendaient. Ce pokémon est dangereux. Encore hier, ma soeur qui est infirmière à la 8°ville m'a dit que des touristes avaient retrouvé des dresseurs et leurs pokémons gravement blessés au bord du sentier. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive en entendant ça.  
Arcko m'en avait déjà parlé.  
Tous nos pokémons jouent un peu plus loin. Fibo sourit encore et toujours... Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça normal ou être effrayée.  
Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et regarde le ciel... C'est magnifique avec ces nuées de roucools et de papilusions qui s'envolent...  
Je tourne la tête pour me trouver nez à nez avec Kabuto. Il se colle à moi puis grimpe se coucher sur mon ventre. Je me rends compte que je passe moins de temps avec lui que ce qu'il voudrait...  
Je le serre contre moi.  
Demain, je ne m'occuperais que de mes pokémons, et surtout de mon petit Kabu ! Il faut créer des liens, comme ça , à l'avenir, nous serons imbattables !

* * *

_le lendemain_

Yeng était allongé à côté de son chef. Vibatée était un peu distant, mais il faisait de vrais efforts pour ne pas décevoir ses amis.  
La lumière du Soleil réveilla le Caninos. Il s'étira lentement, essayant de ne pas déranger son compagnon. Il se redressa pour l'observer... Pelage clair, yeux clos, détendu.... Splendide.  
Il voulut sauter au sol mais il se prit les pieds dans le drap et se ramassa lamentablement, faisant à son grand damn, sursauter Vib'.

« -Yeng ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-... J'suis tombé...

-J'vois ça ! »

Il se moque puis l'aide à se relever.  
La journée commençait bien.  
Aujourd'hui, chacun allait rentrer à son arène, chez eux etc.  
Mais le vrai bonheur de la journée c'était le départ du champion électrique. Vibatée ne l'avait enrôlé que parcequ'il s'agissait de son dernier recours et il le regrettait déjà.

« -Il va partir, il va partir, il va partir, il va...

-Yeng, c'est pas parce que tu le répètes qu'il le fera plus vite, au contraire.

-Hum... »

Treize arriva, tout sourire.  
Il s'approcha d'eux et le shiney dû vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du Raichu.

« -Bien, mon cher Vitée je te laisse aux griffes de cette sale bête.

-C'est ça, Treize. Adieu. »

Lorsqu'il se téléporta, ils soupirèrent de soulagement en même temps.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un sujet délicat fut abordé.

« -Tu faisais quoi pour être aussi en retard hier ?

-Je... Euh... Je me baladais !

-... Tout seul ?

-Oui !

-Pendant des heures ?

-Oui, enfin... Après j'ai vu... Chissko et...

-Chissko ?! T'es retourné voir cette humaine, avoue !!

-Ou... Oui, j'suis désolé !

-Pourquoi ? Bon sang, Yeng, c'est dangereux là-bas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Elle n'est pas...

-Je ne veux plus que tu partes seul.

-Mais elle ne me feras pas de mal !

-C'est pas Akira le problème, Yeng ! Si Arcanin te retrouve ?! Tu crois que c'est elle et son équipe qui te défendra ?! Même avec la meilleure des volontés, elle n'a pas le niveau ! »

Le Caninos grogna, vexé, en particulier parce que son compagnon avait raison.

« -Et alors ?! Au pire je crève ! C'est pas grave pour ton petit monde ! »

Vibatée resta interdit à ces mots. Il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas hurler.  
Il se contenta de souffler.

« -Tu te trompes. »

Puis il partit, laissant Yeng seul.

**Voili voilou ! C'était la suite où, exceptionnellement, on ne voyait presque que l'île ^^  
Donc, j'espère que ça vous a plû et...  
(Vibatée: Hé ! Viens par ici toi !)  
Hum ? Depuis quand tu squattes mes fins de fanfic ? è.é  
(Vibatée: depuis que tu m'as fait malade dans cette fic AUSSI ! è_é)µ  
Raaah, fait pas la gueule ! Ca te rend sympathique ^^  
(Vibatée: Et ma patte dans ta tête, c'est sympatique ?!!!)  
*****commence à courir* On en rediscute plus tard ! ^^"**

**A bientôt tout le monde !!!! =D  
**


End file.
